wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.2.2
Patch 3.2.2 is a content patch that includes a revamp of Onyxia to level 80 content in celebration of World of Warcraft's 5th anniversary. General * The Brood Mother Returns ** After years of lurking in her lair battling the many brave adventurers who travelled from afar to challenge her, Onyxia returns to commemorate World of Warcraft's five-year anniversary. *** Onyxia has been scaled to offer new challenges to level 80 players in 10- and 25-player modes. *** Adjusted for modern raiding, but with the fundamental experience of fighting the Brood Mother still in effect, including the horrors of her Deep Breaths! *** Onyxia will now drop level 80 item versions of some classic loot items from the level 60 encounter. *** , a very rare 310%-speed mount modeled after Onyxia herself will be available for the luckiest of challengers. * Armor Penetration Rating: The amount of armor penetration gained per point of this rating has been reduced by 12%. PvP Battlegrounds * Players level 11 and higher will always see a daily Battleground quest, as the quest giver will only offer daily quests for a Battleground in which a player is eligible to participate according to level bracket (i.e. players levels 11-20 will always be offered a Warsong Gulch daily quest, while players levels 11-50 will be offered either an Arathi Basin or a Warsong Gulch daily quest, etc.). Classes Death Knight * : The damage reduction granted by this ability has been increased from 5% to 8%. * Pets ** : This death knight ghoul ability now has a 1-minute cooldown. * Talents ** Blood *** Heart Strike: Secondary targets of Heart Strike now take half as much damage. *** Subversion: Now also increases the critical strike chance of Scourge Strike by 3/6/9%. *** Vampiric Blood: Cooldown reduced to 1 minute and duration reduced to 10 seconds. ** Frost *** Threat of Thassarian now also causes Rune Strike to use both weapons when dual-wielding. *** Unbreakable Armor: Cooldown reduced to 1 minute and changed back to granting 25% additional armor while active instead of flat damage reduction based on armor. The amount of strength granted has been reduced to 10%. ** Unholy *** Bone Shield: This ability now has 3 charges instead of 4. Cooldown reduced to 1 minute. *** Dirge: This talent no longer grants additional runic power from using Obliterate. Druid * Talents ** Balance *** Moonkin Form: This form now also reduces the damage the druid takes while stunned by 15%. *** Typhoon: The daze duration has been increased from 3 seconds to 6 seconds. ** Feral Combat *** Predatory Strikes: This talent now also causes the druid's finishing moves to provide a 7/13/20% chance per combo point to make the next Nature spell with a cast time below 10 seconds instant cast. *** Infected Wounds: The debuff generated by this talent no longer stacks and instead causes the full effect with a single application. Hunter * Talents ** Beast Mastery *** The Beast Within: The duration of this talent has been reduced to 10 seconds. In addition, hunters with this talent will do 10% additional damage at all times. *** Bestial Wrath: The duration of this talent has been reduced to 10 seconds. Mage * : The buff from using this ability now stacks up to 4 times instead of 3, and each application increases mana cost by 175% instead of 200%. In addition, the duration of the buff has been reduced to 6 seconds. * : Casting this spell while both Missile Barrage and Clearcasting are active will cause only Missile Barrage to be consumed. * Talents ** Arcane *** Missile Barrage: The effect from triggering this talent now removes the mana cost of Arcane Missiles. In addition, the chance for Arcane Blast to trigger this talent is now 8/16/24/32/40%. All other listed spells continue to have a 4/8/12/16/20% chance to trigger it. This talent no longer has a chance to be triggered when spells miss. ** Fire *** Combustion: This talent now also increases the critical strike damage bonus of Fire spells by 50% while it is active. In addition, Living Bomb periodic ticks will no longer interact with the count or the charges on the talent. Paladin * : The bonus threat from Holy spells caused by this talent has been reduced from 90% to 80%. * and : These seals will now only use the debuff stacks generated by the attacking paladin to determine the damage done by the seal and by the judgement. * Talents ** Protection *** Ardent Defender: This talent now reduces damage taken below 35% health by 7/13/20% instead of 10/20/30%. *** Blessing of Sanctuary: This blessing now grants 10% strength in addition to its current effects. Also, the strength and stamina bonuses from this blessing will no longer be lost when Blessing of Kings is removed. *** Judgements of the Just: The reduction in cooldown to Hammer of Justice provided by this talent has been reduced to 5/10 seconds instead of 10/20 seconds. *** Touched by the Light: This talent now provides 20/40/60% of the paladin's strength as spell power instead of 10/20/30% of the paladin's stamina. ** Retribution *** Seal of Command: This ability now chains to strike up to 2 additional targets when it is triggered by an attack that can only strike a single target. Priest * Talents ** Shadow *** Improved Spirit Tap: Mind Flay periodic critical strikes now have a 50% chance to trigger this talent. *** Twisted Faith now grants spell power equal to 4/8/12/16/20% of spirit, up from 2/4/6/8/10%. Rogue * 's scaling has been increased from 7% to 9% of attack power per combo point. * : The damage done by this ability has been reduced by 30%. * Talents ** Assassination *** Master Poisoner: No longer increases the Deadly Poison application rate following a successful Envenom and instead now provides a 33/66/100% chance of preventing Envenom from consuming Deadly Poison. ** Combat *** Throwing Specialization: This talent no longer causes Fan of Knives to interrupt spellcasting. ** Subtlety *** Honor Among Thieves: A 1-second cooldown is now enforced on how often a rogue can gain combo points from his party via this talent. Shaman * : The duration of all ranks has been increased by 6 seconds. * : This ability no longer ever consumes a Flame Shock debuff off of the target. * Talents ** Enhancement *** Earthen Power: No longer causes Earthbind to pulse a persistent snare immunity aura. It does still remove snares from allies as an instant pulse, but there is no lingering immunity. Earthen Power now also brings Earth Shock's melee attack speed reduction up to -15%/-20% (with 1 or 2 points in it, respectively). ** Elemental *** Shamanism: Your Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning spells gain an additional 3/6/9/12/15% and your Lava Burst gains an additional 4/8/12/16/20% of your bonus damage effects. Warrior * Talents ** Arms *** Sword Specialization: Now has a 2/4/6/8/10% chance to proc an extra attack, up from 1/2/3/4/5%. ** Protection *** Critical Block: This talent now grants a 20/40/60% chance to block double the normal amount instead of 10/20/30%. Dungeons & Raids Shadowfang Keep * : Screams of the Past will no longer have multiple applications on a target. Recast time has been increased. Ulduar * Increased the cooldown on Immortal Guardians' Drain Life ability in the Yogg-Saron encounter. Achievements * The Achievement " " now requires 25 kills, down from 50. * The and Achievements will now be awarded when a player learns the respective mount spells. Professions * The blacksmiths of Orgrimmar grew tired of running to the rear of the city to craft items and have installed a new anvil & forge at the General Store in the Valley of Strength. * Engineering ** The no longer changes the appearance of your helmet. * Inscription ** Added a recipe for . This item grants a stamina buff equal to the highest rank of (untalented) to all players in the raid. Does not stack with other stamina scrolls and Power Word: Fortitude. * Leatherworking ** Added a recipe for . These drums increase all stats by 8% for all players in a raid. Does not stack with . ** Added a recipe for . These drums grant a buff equal to the highest rank of (untalented) to all players in a raid. Does not stack with Mark of the Wild. Items * The Black Heart: This item's animation has been changed and no longer resembles Hand of Protection. * Death Knight Tier-9 Tanking 4-Piece Set Bonus: Now decreases the cooldown on Vampiric Blood, Unbreakable Armor, and Bone Shield by 10 seconds instead of 20. * Druid Tier-8 Healer 4-Piece Set Bonus: The amount of healing this set bonus grants on the initial cast of Rejuvenation has been reduced by 50%. In addition, this set bonus no longer has strange interactions with Harold's Rejuvenating Broach. * Glyphs ** : This glyph now grants 1 additional charge instead of 2. ** : Redesigned. This glyph now makes periodic damage able to be critical strikes. ** : This glyph no longer reduces the magnitude of the movement reduction on the victim. ** : Redesigned. This glyph now causes to extend the duration of Frost Fever and Blood Plague by 3 seconds each time Scourge Strike is used on a target, up to a maximum of 9 seconds. ** : This glyph now increases the range on by 10 yards in addition to its current effects. ** : Now increases the armor gained from by 20%. ** : The glyph now increases the duration of by 5 seconds instead of 10. * : The buff to block value from this relic is now exclusive with the buff to block value from Libram of the Sacred Shield; it is impossible to have both buffs at once. * : The block value buff from this relic has been increased to match its item level. * Relics: All buffs provided by relics (idols, librams, totems and sigils) now share an exclusive category such that gaining a buff from one of these items will remove all other buffs gained from items in this category. * : Attack power value increased to 400. User Interface * Battleground Queuing ** Players may now only queue for no more than two Battlegrounds at a time. ** The dialog box for entering a Battleground match has been changed to reflect the following options: "Enter Battle," "Leave Queue," and "Minimize." ** The time a player has to enter a battle when selected has been reduced to 40 seconds when not already in a Battleground and 20 seconds when in a Battleground. ** Players already in a Battleground can now choose "Enter Battle" for a new Battleground under any circumstance (i.e. while dead, in combat, falling, etc.). ** A new Battleground will not launch until the maximum number of players on each side are in the queue (i.e. 40 players per side for Alterac Valley). * The size of the Focus Frame can now be adjusted via the Interface Options menu. * Mail System Auto-Complete Feature ** The inline auto-complete feature for the mail system has been added back into the game. The mail system will now have both the pre- and post-3.2.0 auto-complete features available. ** Added a label to notify players that the Tab key will allow players to navigate through the character names listed via the auto-complete feature. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. Bug Fixes * Death Knight ** Rune of Razorice: The frost vulnerability granted by this enchantment will now increase the damage done by Frost Fever as intended. * Druid ** : Misleading tooltip reworded. The tooltip previously reported an incorrect value for the increased chance to hit with spells. The actual benefit of the talent is unchanged. * Hunter ** : This ability now correctly removes the snaring component of , , and . ** Trap Mastery's (Survival) tooltip now states the correct amount of snakes summoned. * Mage ** : Ranks 12 and 13 will now properly cause players to enter combat. * Paladin ** : This ability now correctly removes the snaring component of and . * Priest ** : Ranks 1 and 2 now work with . ** now correctly uses the Priest's spell critical chance instead of the target's. * Rogue ** : This ability now correctly removes the snaring component of Frostfire Bolt. ** Honor Among Thieves: This talent will now work properly again if two rogues with different ranks of the talent are in the same party. * Shaman ** will now properly protect against the spell. ** can no longer deal critical damage to targets who are immune to critical strikes (due to, e.g. Roar of Sacrifice, Blessed Resilience). ** : This spell will no longer set off some trinkets when it is cast. ** 's pulses will no longer break stealth on nearby hostile units. ** and can no longer be used while Frozen, Cycloned, Sapped, or Incapacitated. * Warlock ** : This ability now correctly removes the snaring component of . ** : This spell was unable to set off trinkets and other effects. That has been corrected. ** When using or while having Backlash and Backdraft active, only Backlash will now be properly consumed. * Coliseum Trinkets: Some spells that should have triggered these trinkets will now trigger them (such as and ). * Death Knight Tier-9 DPS 4-Piece Set Bonus: Now grants the correct chance for disease damage ticks to be critical strikes. * Hunter Tier-9 2-Piece Set Bonus: Critical damage from Serpent Sting will now work properly with the and talents. * : This tailoring item enhancement will no longer trigger from the periodic healing granted by the warlock spell . * Mote of Flame: Corrected a typo in the tooltip. * Paladin Tier-9 DPS 2-Piece Set Bonus: Now grants the correct chance for Righteous Vengeance ticks to be critical strikes. * Shard of Flame: Corrected a typo in the tooltip. * : Healing from now triggers the shield from this item. In addition, a bug was corrected which would cause the shield points to be overwritten rather than stack up as intended. fr:Patch 3.2.2 pl:Patch 3.2.2 3.2.2